A mineralocorticoid receptor (MR) (aldosterone receptor) is known to play an important role in regulating electrolyte balance and blood pressure in the body, and MR antagonists having a steroidal structure such as spironolactone and eplerenone are known to be useful for the treatment of hypertension and heart failure.
1-(2-Hydroxyethyl)-4-methyl-N-[4-(methylsulfonyl)-phenyl]-5-[2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxamide, which is a pyrrole derivative, is disclosed in PTL 1. Further, an atropisomer thereof is disclosed in PTL 2 and is known to be useful for the treatment of hypertension, diabetic nephropathy, and the like.